ernestoamfandomcom-20200215-history
BejStars Unused Text
Unused text which has been found in Bejeweled Stars' strings. General Additional Hearts Although there is an option to buy a 6th, 7th and 8th Heart. There is text for up to a 15th one. "BuyHeartUpgrade_4_Description":"9th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_4_Name":"9th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_5_Description":"10th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_5_Name":"10th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_6_Description":"11th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_6_Name":"11th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_7_Description":"12th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_7_Name":"12th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_8_Description":"13th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_8_Name":"13th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_9_Description":"14th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_9_Name":"14th Permanent Heart" "BuyHeartUpgrade_10_Description":"15th Permanent Heart", "BuyHeartUpgrade_10_Name":"15th Permanent Heart" Anti-Cheat Message A message which may have appeared if one were caught cheating. Although seeing as I, ErnestoAM, passed the whole game with cheats, it doesn't work too well. "Cheated_User_Facing_Loss_String":"You cheated." Extra Yama Stamp Looks like you needed 7 stamps to get your prize instead of 6 as in the final. "QuestionOfTheDayPrizeExplanation":"Answer questions and earn 7 Stamps to earn a prize!" Golden Levels Levels which would have presumably have something new every time you've played it. "Tutorial_GoldNodes0":"What a beautiful GOLDEN LEVEL! ", "Tutorial_GoldNodes1":"A Golden Level will always have something new for you to do or see! ", "Tutorial_GoldNodes2":"Quick, let’s see what’s inside!" Glass Tiles Possibly early versions of Crystal tiles. There are variants for colored versions matching the Gems' coloration with the exception of Orange. "Clear10Glass_Red_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Red Glass", "Clear10Glass_Red_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Red Glass", "Clear12Glass_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear12Glass_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Glass", "Clear12Glass_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Glass", "Clear15Glass_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear15Glass_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Glass", "Clear15Glass_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Glass", "Clear2Glass_Purple_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear2Glass_Purple_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Purple Glass", "Clear2Glass_Purple_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Purple Glass", "Clear2Glass_White_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear2Glass_White_Variable_Plural_Noun":"White Glass", "Clear2Glass_White_Variable_Singular_Noun":"White Glass", "Clear3Glass_Blue_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear3Glass_Blue_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Blue Glass", "Clear3Glass_Blue_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Blue Glass", "Clear3Glass_Red_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear3Glass_Red_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Red Glass", "Clear3Glass_Red_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Red Glass", "Clear4Glass_Green_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear4Glass_Green_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Green Glass", "Clear4Glass_Green_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Green Glass", "Clear4Glass_Purple_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear4Glass_Purple_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Purple Glass", "Clear4Glass_Purple_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Purple Glass", "Clear4Glass_White_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear4Glass_White_Variable_Plural_Noun":"White Glass", "Clear4Glass_White_Variable_Singular_Noun":"White Glass", "Clear4Glass_Yellow_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear4Glass_Yellow_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Yellow Glass", "Clear4Glass_Yellow_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Yellow Glass", "Clear6Glass_Blue_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear6Glass_Blue_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Blue Glass", "Clear6Glass_Blue_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Blue Glass", "Clear6Glass_Purple_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear6Glass_Purple_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Purple Glass", "Clear6Glass_Purple_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Purple Glass", "Clear6Glass_Red_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear6Glass_Red_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Red Glass", "Clear6Glass_Red_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Red Glass", "Clear6Glass_Yellow_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear6Glass_Yellow_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Yellow Glass", "Clear6Glass_Yellow_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Yellow Glass", "Clear8Glass_White_Goal_Verb":"Clear", "Clear8Glass_White_Variable_Plural_Noun":"White Glass", "Clear8Glass_White_Variable_Singular_Noun":"White Glass" "ClearAllGlass_Description_Override":"Clear all Glass", "ClearAllGlass_Goal_Verb":"Glass", "ClearAllGlass_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Glass", "ClearAllGlass_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Glass" Viral Gem Some sort of "infection" which would spread to other Gems? "ClearViralGoalGems_Variable_Plural_Noun":"Viral Gems", "ClearViralGoalGems_Variable_Singular_Noun":"Viral Gem" Crafting Factory Perhaps the Power Lab would have had an upgrade which allowed players to make more Items or Powers at a time. "Buy1Factory_Description":"Get A New Crafting Factory!", "Buy1Factory_Name":"New Factory" Test Chest Probably a Chest to test the random number generator and what not. "BuyTestChest_T1_Description":"Test Blue Chest", "BuyTestChest_T1_Name":"TestChest", "BuyTestChest_T2_Description":"Blue Common Chest", "BuyTestChest_T2_Name":"BlueCommonChest", Test Titles As the names imply. "Base_1_Title":"Test Title" "CascadeTest_Title":"Test 1" "Clouds_GoalGems_0_Title":"Test Title" "Clouds_ViralGems_0_Title":"Test Title", "Clouds_ViralGems_1_Title":"Test Title" "Currents_Dirt_5_Title":"TEST TITLE" "Currents_ViralGems_0_Title":"Test Title" "FlameTest_Title":"Test 2" "GoalGems_1_Title":"Test Title" "LastHurrahTest_Title":"Test 4" "Rockets_0_Title":"Test Title" "StandardTest_Title":"Test 0" "StarTest_Title":"Test 3" Loot Test "TestSurpriseLootItem 1_Plural_Name":"Hammers", "TestSurpriseLootItem 1_Singular_Name":"Hammer", "TestSurpriseLootItem 2_Plural_Name":"Blue SkyGems", "TestSurpriseLootItem 2_Singular_Name":"Blue SkyGem", "TestSurpriseLootItem 3_Plural_Name":"Red SkyGems", "TestSurpriseLootItem 3_Singular_Name":"Red SkyGem", "TestSurpriseLootItem 4_Plural_Name":"Green SkyGems", "TestSurpriseLootItem 4_Singular_Name":"Green SkyGem", "TestSurpriseLootItem_Plural_Name":"Blue SkyGems", "TestSurpriseLootItem_Singular_Name":"Blue SkyGem" Developer Message Bugs, no one likes them. Unless of course if they're advantageous. "Level_Level4TestBecauseFuckIt0":"Look, A BUG! Far too many appear in each level. I'll show you why we hate them soon. ", "Level_Level4TestBecauseFuckIt1":"For now, collect bugs by making even the smallest changes to your code base, or even just breathing." Islands FUE Island Some sort of test island? "IslandLevels0To8_TitleText":"FUE Island" Early Blazerock Ridge Blazerock Ridge would have had 1 level less according to this string, as the original says from 371 to 386. "IslandLevels371to385_TitleText":"Placeholder" Early Aeriedown Bridge & Skyview Vista Aeriedown Bridge would have had 1 level more whilst Skyview Vista having 1 less. "IslandLevels45to54_TitleText":"Aeriedown Bridge" "IslandLevels55to64_TitleText":"Skyview Vista" Items and Boosts Buttercup "Buttercup_Boost_Description":"Buttercups munch on pesky Butterflies!", "Buttercup_Boost_Name_Plural":"Buttercups", "Buttercup_Boost_Name_Singular":"Buttercup", "Buttercup_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap a Tile!", "Buttercup_Recipe_Description":"Buttercups munch on pesky Butterflies!", "Buttercup_Recipe_Name":"Buttercup" Placeholder dialog for said boost. "DialogSeq_Unlock_Buttercup0":"Dialog_Unlock_Buttercup0", "DialogSeq_Unlock_Buttercup1":"Dialog_Unlock_Buttercup1", "DialogSeq_Unlock_Buttercup2":"Dialog_Unlock_Buttercup2" Dialog for boost, but with actual wording. "Unlock_Buttercup0":"It's time for your next SkyPower: the Buttercup!", "Unlock_Buttercup1":"The Buttercup is great at dealing with pesky Butterflies.", "Unlock_Buttercup2":"Give it a try and you'll soar!" Referred to as Butterfly Magnet in the string. Implying they changed it to Buttercup before scrapping the idea completely. "Unlock_ButterflyMagnet1":"The Buttercup is great at dealing with pesky Butterflies.", "Unlock_ButterflyMagnet2":"Give it a try and you'll soar!" Butterfly Magnet An early version of Buttercup, which was presumably replaced by FlutterGust according to the strings. FlutterGust's strings are still referred to this in parts of the code. "Unlock_ButterflyMagnet0":"It's time for your next SkyPower: the Butterfly Magnet!" Cell Swapper An early version of Tile Swapper. Although its strings still refer to it in the codes, it has individual text for unlocking it which officially names it that. "Unlock_CellSwapper0":"This next SkyPower is swappin' awesome!", "Unlock_CellSwapper1":"The CELL SWAPPER lets you swap everything in one cell with what is in another cell.", "Unlock_CellSwapper2":"It is like an ice cream scoop, but for cells!" Chain Hammer "ChainHammer_Boost_Description":"Drag your finger on adjacent gems of the same color and destroy them ALL at once!", "ChainHammer_Boost_Name_Plural":"Chain Hammers", "ChainHammer_Boost_Name_Singular":"Chain Hammer", "ChainHammer_Boost_UsePrompt":"Drag to use!", "ChainHammer_Recipe_Description":"This is the recipe for the Chain Hammer Boost", "ChainHammer_Recipe_Name":"Chain Hammer" Diviner "Diviner_Boost_Description":"Predicts the best move on the board and makes it!", "Diviner_Boost_Name_Plural":"Diviners", "Diviner_Boost_Name_Singular":"Diviner ", "Diviner_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap board to use!", "Diviner_Recipe_Description":"This is the recipe for the Diviner", "Diviner_Recipe_Name":"Diviner" Flame Dropper "DropperFlame_Recipe_Description":"", "DropperFlame_Recipe_Name":"Flame Dropper", Hyper Dropper "DropperHyper_Recipe_Description":"This drops Hypercubes randomly into your level.", "DropperHyper_Recipe_Name":"Hyper Dropper", Star Dropper "DropperStar_Recipe_Description":"", "DropperStar_Recipe_Name":"Star Dropper" Mega Hammer "MegaHammer_Boost_Description":"Smashes any 9 gems right off the board! ", "MegaHammer_Boost_Name_Plural":"MegaHammers", "MegaHammer_Boost_Name_Singular":"MegaHammer", "MegaHammer_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap a tile!" Rewind "Rewind_Boost_Description":"Rewind the board one move!", "Rewind_Boost_Name_Plural":"Rewinds", "Rewind_Boost_Name_Singular":"Rewind", "Rewind_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap board to Rewind!", "Rewind_Recipe_Description":"Rewinds the board by one move!", "Rewind_Recipe_Name":"Rewind" DarkSphere Swapper It would have obviously been overpowered. "SwapperDarkCube_Boost_Description":"DARKSPHERE", "SwapperDarkCube_Boost_Name_Plural":"DarkSphere CheatBoost", "SwapperDarkCube_Boost_Name_Singular":"DarkSphere CheatBoost", "SwapperDarkCube_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap a Gem!", "SwapperDarkCube_Recipe_Description":"DARKSPHERE", "SwapperDarkCube_Recipe_Name":"DarkSphere Swapper" Moustache Swapper An early version of Moustache? "SwapperMoustache_Boost_Description":"Gems of a color grow Moustaches! Match them for a score bonus!", "SwapperMoustache_Boost_Name_Plural":"Moustache Swappers", "SwapperMoustache_Boost_Name_Singular":"Moustache Swapper", "SwapperMoustache_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap a Gem!" Silver Ticket Looks like you've had to get a ticket before playing the Daily Challenge. "Ticket_Recipe_Description":"One Ticket to play a Daily Challenge!", "Ticket_Recipe_Name":"Silver Ticket", "TicketInventory_Name_Plural":"Silver Tickets", "TicketInventory_Name_Singular":"Silver Ticket" Dialog relating to said item. "Unlock_FeedAndTicket2":"... or even SILVER TICKETS to play Daily Challenges!" Tidal Wave An early version of Tide Turner? "TidalWave_Boost_Description":"Reverses the direction of Currents.", "TidalWave_Boost_Name_Plural":"Tidal Waves", "TidalWave_Boost_Name_Singular":"Tidal Wave", "TidalWave_Boost_UsePrompt":"Tap board to use!", "TidalWave_Recipe_Description":"Reverse the direction of Currents.", "TidalWave_Recipe_Name":"Tidal Wave" Dialog for it. "Unlock_TidalWave0":"Tidal Wave SkyPower!" Instant Powers Who knows what this was for. "InstantBlazingSteedBoost_Description":" ", "InstantBlazingSteedBoost_Name":"Instant BlazingSteed Power", "InstantBronzeTreat_Description":" ", "InstantBronzeTreat_Name":"Instant Bronze Treat", "InstantButtercupBoost_Description":" ", "InstantButtercupBoost_Name":"Instant Buttercup Power", "InstantButterflyMagnetBoost_Description":" ", "InstantButterflyMagnetBoost_Name":"Instant Flutter Gust Power", "InstantCellSwapperBoost_Description":" ", "InstantCellSwapperBoost_Name":"Instant Tile Swapper Power", "InstantChainHammerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantChainHammerBoost_Name":"Instant Chain Hammer Power", "InstantDetonatorBoost_Name":"Instant Detonator Power", "InstantDivinerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantDivinerBoost_Name":"Instant Diviner Power", "InstantDropperFlameBoost_Description":" ", "InstantDropperFlameBoost_Name":"Instant Flame Dropper Power", "InstantDropperHyperBoost_Description":" ", "InstantDropperHyperBoost_Name":"Instant Hyper Dropper Power", "InstantDropperStarBoost_Description":" ", "InstantDropperStarBoost_Name":"Instant Star Dropper Power", "InstantHammerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantHammerBoost_Name":"Instant Hammer Power", "InstantMicroScramblerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantMicroScramblerBoost_Name":"Instant MicroScrambler Power", "InstantMoustacheBoost_Description":" ", "InstantMoustacheBoost_Name":"Instant Moustache Power", "InstantMysteryGemBoost_Description":" ", "InstantMysteryGemBoost_Name":"Instant Mystery Gem Power", "InstantPhoenixPrismBoost_Name":"Instant Phoenix Prism Power", "InstantPositiveThinkingBoost_Description":" ", "InstantPositiveThinkingBoost_Name":"Instant Power of Positive Thinking", "InstantRainDeerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantRainDeerBoost_Name":"Instant RainDeer Power", "InstantRewindBoost_Description":" ", "InstantRewindBoost_Name":"Instant Rewind Power", "InstantScramblerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantScramblerBoost_Name":"Instant Scrambler Power", "InstantStarwhalBoost_Description":" ", "InstantStarwhalBoost_Name":"Instant Starwhal Power", "InstantSwapperDarkCubeBoost_Description":" ", "InstantSwapperDarkCubeBoost_Name":"Instant DarkCube", "InstantSwapperFlameBoost_Description":" ", "InstantSwapperFlameBoost_Name":"Instant Flame Swapper Power", "InstantSwapperHyperBoost_Description":" ", "InstantSwapperHyperBoost_Name":"Instant Hyper Swapper Power", "InstantSwapperStarBoost_Description":" ", "InstantSwapperStarBoost_Name":"Instant Star Swapper Power", "InstantTicket_Description":" ", "InstantTicket_Name":"Instant Ticket", "InstantTidalWaveBoost_Description":" ", "InstantTidalWaveBoost_Name":"Instant Tidal Wave Power", "InstantTideTurnerBoost_Description":" ", "InstantTideTurnerBoost_Name":"Instant Tide Turner Power", "InstantTimeMachineBoost_Description":" ", "InstantTimeMachineBoost_Name":"Instant Fast Forward Power", "InstantTreasureChestKey_Description":" ", "InstantTreasureChestKey_Name":"Instant Treasure Chest Key", "InstantWildBullBoost_Description":" ", "InstantWildBullBoost_Name":"Instant WildBull Power" StormGems An early name for SkyGems. "BlueOreInventory_Name_Plural":"Blue StormGems", "BlueOreInventory_Name_Singular":"Blue StormGem" "GreenOreInventory_Name_Plural":"Green StormGems", "GreenOreInventory_Name_Singular":"Green StormGem" "OrangeOreInventory_Name_Plural":"Orange StormGems", "OrangeOreInventory_Name_Singular":"Orange StormGem" "PurpleOreInventory_Name_Plural":"Purple StormGems", "PurpleOreInventory_Name_Singular":"Purple StormGem" "RedOreInventory_Name_Plural":"Red StormGems", "RedOreInventory_Name_Singular":"Red StormGem" "WhiteOreInventory_Name_Plural":"White StormGems", "WhiteOreInventory_Name_Singular":"White StormGem" "YellowOreInventory_Name_Plural":"Yellow StormGems", "YellowOreInventory_Name_Singular":"Yellow StormGem" Placeholders Unlocking a Power "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 1_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 2_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 3_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 4_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 5_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 6_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 7_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel 8_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL", "Placeholder_BoostUnlockLevel_Title":"PLACEHOLDER LEVEL" Unlocking Constellations "Constellation_Phoenix_Description":"PLACEHOLDER DESCRIPTION" "Constellation_WildBull_Description":"PLACEHOLDER DESCRIPTION" Upcoming Nothing listed here. Category:Bejeweled Stars